


When spider-verse drop kicks you into the MCU

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Fusion, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Beta-read, Bucky Barnes is Cool, Bucky Barnes is Important, Clint Barton is Actually Capable, Gen, I know, Kinda, Multiple Universes Colliding, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Original Character(s), Peter Parker Needs a Break, Protective Bucky Barnes, Spider-Verse Ruins Everything, Surprising, They just had a smoll disagreement, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, transportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A group of friends get transported into another dimension by a mysterious portal and gains something they didn’t have before





	1. Chapter Uwo (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a prologue

There they were, the group of friends - Hannah, Emma and Maya sitting at a secluded table at the local library. Hannah, of course, was doing her studies, Maya was drawing on a scrap of what was hopefully paper, while Emma was running amuck.  
“Emma, for the last time stop running in the library!” hollered an extremely exasperated librarian from the other side of the library.  
“Sorry, Ms Peters,” Emma walked back to the table sighing, “Why does everyone have to ruin my fun?”  
“Well, I mean it is a library so…” Hannah said, her eyes glued to the textbook she was reading.  
“We’re only here because you forced us to study, Hannah,” sighed Maya. scribbling out a drawing that looked suspiciously like Spider-Man, “But still, Emma. I don’t wanna get kicked out.”  
“Doesn’t mean I can be stopped from running,” grumbled Emma.

Time went past and a word still hasn’t been spoken. It was dead silence. Complete. And. Utter. Silence. Maya couldn’t handle the silence so she decided to say something.  
“Hey, have you guys seen Spider-Verse?”  
“Yep.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“We all saw it as soon as it got into theatres remember?” said Hannah, finally looking up from her textbook, pushing up her red glasses.  
“Oh yeah, we did. Nevermind.” Maya knew this all along but she just couldn’t handle the silence.  
Emma flicked through a book, bored-looking, “What time is it?”  
“It’s two-thirty two. Why?” Hannah started looking at her watch.  
“Guys, do you know what that means?” Emma said sounding tremendously annoyed.  
“No.” replied Hannah and Maya simultaneously.  
“It means we’ve been here for five hours! Five hours!” yelled Emma, who had started pacing again.  
“Well, we still have another five hours to hang, so what'cha wanna do?” said Hannah closing her textbook, giving full attention to both Maya and Emma.  
“We could watch Spider-Verse,” suggested Maya.  
Emma and Hannah mumbled something like, “We’ve watched it at least 5 times… But sure”  
“Okay then. What are you guys waiting for? We gotta go!” and with that, Maya started walking away.  
Hannah and Emma looked at each other, shrugged and walked after Maya. But when they rounded the bookshelf corner, Maya was gone.  
“Maya… Where did you-”  
Hannah’s concerned questioning was cut off by a blaring, glitched noise. When the two friends looked toward the sound’s source, they saw an almost gruesome image;  
Their friend was being sucked into what looked to be the stereotypical inter-dimensional portal, glaring neon colours and all.  
“MAYA!” yelled both Emma and Hannah, and they ran over to help their friend.  
Maya reached her arms toward the two girls in a blocking stance,  
\- “Don’t! You might get pulled in!” - but her friends ignored her and reached out toward the crossed arms  
Emma, even with all her strength, wasn’t able to pull Maya out with Hannah’s help. The portal was pulling Maya in with her friends now.  
Before they could make a sound, they were pulled through, and the anomaly was seen by no-one.

The seemingly normal event passed into New York like a fly.  
Apart from the gaping portal opening in an alleyway, but considering the other paranormal happenings in the city, it only alarmed a few people - the ones that came out of the portal.  
The three teens fell out of the glitching mess like ragdolls and flopped unconsciously onto the concrete.

The friends slowly emerged from consciousness one by one, each sporting a searing headache. They surveyed their unfamiliar surroundings with varying excitement.  
“Uhh… what happened? Did I get temporary amnesia or something…?” Asked Maya, rubbing her temples.  
“I don’t know….” Hannah said, wide-eyed, “but I don’t remember anything either. I think I'm gonna start freaking out… Real soon.”  
Hannah examined her surroundings cautiously; it looked like a back ally-way to a city.  
“Did we…” Emma paused, “Did we get kidnapped? And dumped somewhere?”  
Maya glared at Emma with squinted eyes, “I think we would have remembered if we had gotten-” Maya’s eyes widened from her glare to fear, “-The portal thingy!”  
“Oh no!”  
“Ohhhhh dear...”  
“Guys, we may have just been transported somewhere!” Maya exclaimed.  
“Well, I mean It’s kinda obvious…” Emma looked towards Maya, seeming to think it was her turn to glare.  
Meanwhile, Hannah was now on the ground, leaning against the wall, gently rocking herself back at forth muttering something about her friends always getting her into trouble.  
Maya then remembered that she had her phone, “Guys I have my phone I can check to see where we are.”  
Emma ignored her and looked as if she was getting madder by the second, - Hannah was still on the ground having a panic attack - Maya shrugged and started to shake her phone, trying to get Wifi. She sighed, realising that it was no use and started walking out of the dark alleyway. Maya looked at her phone again seeing that she now had a reception and opened up google maps and looked at where they were. Maya gasped reading the screen. It read- New York City.  
She ran back into the alleyway, “GUYS! GUYS! WE’RE IN NEW YORK!”  
That’s when Emma went off like a grenade, “WE ARE WHERE?”  
Emma grabbed a trash can lid and flung it towards Hannah in anger. Hannah quickly held out her arm grabbing the lid.  
“Oh my gosh what the... I just?” She paused to look at herself, surprised by her reflexes, “how in the world… What is going on?”  
“You… Have super reflexes I guess.” Maya shrugged nonchalantly, “can you do that normally?”  
“What do you think? Can I?!”  
Maya backed up; almost frightened looking at Hannah’s outburst. She was usually so… collected.  
“Umh... Sorry. Just tryna…” Maya waved her hand, trying to convey what she was saying, “lighten the mood, considering we woke up in an alley-way in New York I guess.” She slumped against the wall and didn’t look at either Emma or Hannah.  
Hannah didn’t say anything and threw the lid back towards Emma. Without even looking at the lid, she caught it and chucked it across the alley making it stick into the cracks’ in the brick wall.  
“Nooo! And I thought I was normal.” Emma - for the first time in many years - looked as if she was going to cry, “Why do these things happen to us?”  
Maya looked at the other two and pouted a bit, “Why didn’t I get anything cool? You two can smash a metal thingy into a wall!”  
“It’s just a trash can lid,” muttered Hannah.  
Emma rolled her eyes a bit, “and you could do that before we blacked out and appeared in New York? It might be connected.”  
“I was… Maya called the garbage can lid a ‘metal thingy’,” Hannah clarified, “But I’m sure it makes sense that I’m hesitant that I’ve got super strength,”  
Maya stared at the two now super-powered girls, “Why would you be hesitant? It’s so cool! And I got nothing!”  
She started pacing in confusion, trying to think why Emma and Hannah had gotten these awesome superpowers and she didn’t get anything.  
“Okay guys I think I’m okay now,” said Hannah, finally collecting herself. 

Maya was now extremely deep in thought and hadn’t realised that the other two girls were staring at her.  
“NEVERMIND! I AM NOT OKAY!” Hannah had started breathing heavily, “Guys I think I’m gonna pass out!”  
“Your… you're on the…. YOU’RE ON THE WALL!”  
Maya turned her head towards Hannah and stared at her; “Uhh? What?”  
“Look down Maya.” Emma calmly said.  
Maya peered down, and instead of being on ground level, she was looking down at the alley, “OH MY GOD… WHAT THE….. AHHH OOF!”  
Maya fell onto the ground. She rubbed her head in confusion but then her blue eyes lit up.  
“Oh my god, I have powers! I’m like Spider-Man! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!” Maya jumped up and down in joy.  
“Oh dear… Guys? I don’t feel so good.”  
With that said, Hannah fell to the ground passing out.  
“Is she...”  
“Just leave her. She’ll come back to her senses.” Maya shrugged again, “Right now I need to try that again. That. Was. So. Cool.”  
Maya ran towards the wall and lept. She clung onto the wall, clinging onto the surface, landing in the classic spider-man pose.  
“Hold on a sec. Where are we?”


	2. Chapter t(O)wO (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers be chillin when heckin Nick Fury calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda an intro to the Avengers.

The Avengers were sitting in one of the living rooms of Stark Tower, chilling. They were all watching TV until it got interrupted with the face of Nick Fury  
“Avengers! We have a problem. A portal appeared somewhere near Queens; three unconscious children fell out of it and the portal had just... “ Fury paused, “appeared. We think they may be a threat.”   
A video of three teens falling out of a portal and into an alleyway appeared on the screen.  
Tony Stark sighed exasperatedly, “Fury they’re just children. Besides, we have better things to do than go chasing after children in alleyways.” Tony Stark was not buying any of this. As he said, he apparently had ‘better things’ to do.  
“Avengers! We don’t know the severity of the situation. We don’t know if they’re from another planet - hell - universe!” Fury yelled at them, he was not in the mood for contradiction.  
Sam Wilson actually thinks for a second, “Guys, seriously though this could actually be bad. They could actually be sent to kill us.”  
Tony sighed once more, “For the love of God… They are just children.” All the Avengers looked towards him. Annoyance clearly was written on their faces, “Ugh! Fine, I’ll call Peter. Maybe he can go check this out.”  
Tony grabbed his phone and started dialling Peter Parker’s number.  
“Hello? Yes, Peter. This portal appeared out of nowhere in an alleyway near Queens. Yeah, could you go check it out?”  
“Of course Mr Stark. Yes alright. I’ll go right now. OwO.” Peter leapt at the chance to impress Tony.  
“What the hell Peter?”  
“Nevermind, nevermind.” Peter hangs up.  
Tony turns towards the Avengers, “We’re going after him right?”  
“Yeah, we definitely should,” replied Natasha.  
“That kid’s a problem. He could get himself killed.” Sam agreed, “Steve, you’ve been quiet this whole time. What do you think?”  
Steve sighed and stood up. “Avengers, Assemble!”  
So for the sake of Peter, they go off to find him and the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter but this is just kind of introducing the Avengers into the fic. Stormcloud out.


	3. Chapter thrE(w)E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the heckin Avengers find the three.

Hannah was slowly starting to wake up. She looked around her for a clue to see where she was. She blearily remembered that she was still in New York. Hannah blinked a few times adjusting her eyes. She saw two blurry figures in front of her. One near what looked like a wall and one on the wall. Wait, on the wall!?  
“AHHHHH!” Hannah screamed.  
“Oh hey, your back,” Emma said without looking back towards Hannah.  
“Yeah, I’m back,” muttered Hannah. She looked up towards Maya, “ AND YOUR STILL ON THE WALL!!”  
“Yeah, you gotta problem with that?” asked Maya  
“I was ju-”  
“Can I not have awesome powers and you guys can? Huh?” Maya looked at Hannah with her hands attempted to be on her hips.  
“But I…”  
“I’m just kidding, I’m just kidding.” Maya started laughing, “Still can’t imagine you as… Hold on a second! You're like Bucky and Emma’s like Cap and I’m Spider-Man! This is… hold on… I think we’re in the M.C.U!”  
“What about Spider-Man?” The three teens turned around slowly. There stood Spider-Man.  
“Oh my God, what?” Maya’s jaw dropped.  
“It’s Spider-Man!” Emma shrieked. Maya and Hannah glanced at Emma not realising that she could shriek.  
“But like not ‘cause, it could just be cosplay.” Emma glared at Maya.  
“We are in literally a world where Emma and I are super soldiers and you have freaking Spider-Man’s powers without getting bitten,” Hannah said logically, “Don’t you think that this could actually be Peter Parker?”  
“Wait you guys know my identity?!” Peter yelled.  
“Oh shoot…”  
Now Peter’s jaw dropped from behind the mask, “I can’t comprehend this right now… My mind is like... blown.”  
Hannah started pacing around, Emma was punching the wall and Maya? She was just climbing up the other wall that wasn’t being punched.  
“Oh my god, she has the same powers as me! Mr Stark made a good choice telling me to go check this out.”  
Suddenly the ground started trembling. Everyone looked up at the sky. There was Tony Stark in his suit flying in with the other avengers.  
Tony looked at Maya on the wall, “Oh my god Fury was right what the fu-”  
“LANGUAGE!” exclaimed Emma.  
“Did a kid seriously just tell me to mind my language?” Tony was shocked.  
“You got a problem with that?” asked Emma.  
“Yeah, I do because little eleven-year-olds don’t usually tell the Tony Stark to mind his language.”  
“I’m not eleven! I’m fourteen!” Emma fired back.  
“Emma… Tony called Parker a kid,” mumbled Hannah, not wanting to get blasted by the very intimidating-looking repulsors.  
“See? Why don’t you listen to your friend, she seems smart enough.” Tony looked towards Hannah ignoring the specifics of her correction, “What are your names’?”  
Maya spoke up, still clinging onto the wall, “I’m Maya, that’s Hannah and that’s Emma but I think you already know that.”  
“Alright, Mia. You children are coming with me.”  
“It’s Maya.” Tony looked at her a bit oddly at her wall-sticking abilities.  
“Whatever. You kids are dangerous. You’re coming with me.” Tony started flying away.  
“Wait! Tony, we can’t just take these children to the facility and leave.” Finally, someone had said something sensible and it was of course Steve.  
“But here’s the thing.” Tony paused to smirk, “I’m Tony Stark and I do as I please,”  
Steve sighed, “We need to get them back to where they came from. They could have homes and families for all we know.”  
“But… They still could be dangerous. They need to stay at the facility.” Tony looked at Steve.  
“Fine, but if they cause any sort of destruction it wasn’t my idea.”  
“So we’re going to the facility?” Emma piped up.  
“This isn’t a good idea.” Hannah pinched the bridge of her nose. She then muttered, “Besides I hate big places.”  
“Oh, and we know Spider-Man’s identity.” Emma blurted.  
“YOU WHAT?!”  
Hannah just shook her head disappointedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Sorry, it's been so long. Wait, who am I even talking to it's not like people care abt me. Heh anyways look. My puny 37 hits compared to my friend wooteena's what like almost 2000 or even more hits. I'm literally a proud mom rn. Wow, that came out weirder than expected. Stay safe and don't get run over by a steamroller.


	4. Chapter foUwUr/ fOwOur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes, facility time.

The friends and Avengers got to the facility with the help of Sam, Tony and Peter. Hannah still very clearly remembered Emma fangirling out when Tony picked her up in the Iron Man suit. Maya, on the other hand, was still hyperventilating from getting a lift from Peter in the Spider-Man suit.  
“OH, MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING!”  
Yeah, that was a pain to hear all the way to the facility. Sam was attempting to make small talk with Hannah while flying but of course, Hannah was focusing on trying not to die, even though Sam had assured her many times that he had a strong grip - she still didn’t believe him though.  
Tony had refused to carry Emma at first (“I don’t want her grimy hands wrecking my suit, ok”), But Sam hadn’t budged, saying there wasn’t anybody else to carry Emma. He had begrudgingly let Emma on his back but didn’t really seem to think about her falling off. Luckily, her new super-strength seemed to disregard safety regulations, so she just held on.  
It was a long ride to the facility - mainly because of Emma’s and Maya’s incessant talking and also Hannah’s terrified screaming- but they did eventually get there.  
“Tony, for the last goddamn time we are not putting them in a cell!” Sam cried.  
“Why not? They’re dangerous, came out of a portal and could be sent to kill us!” Tony yelled.  
“If we were sent to kill you guys we would have tried by now if we were smart,” Hannah whispered, almost convinced she should have.  
“Yes, exactly. Tried. Tried and would have failed. You children wouldn’t have the capability to kill Tony Stark,” Tony quipped  
Maya bit her lip a bit, “Maybe not before.”  
“Can we like not tell them yet guys?” Hannah asked with a hint of fear in her voice.  
“Why not?” Emma said, her hands on her hips.  
“BECAUSE THEN THEY WILL PUT US IN A FREAKING CELL!” Hannah sudden outburst sent everyone into shock.  
“Tell us what?” Nat asked sharply; her patience waning.  
Hannah took a deep breath and put on her best fake smile, “Nothing.”  
Within a second, Hannah and Emma felt a cold - and very sharp - blade scarily close to her neck,  
“Tell us, and the knife won’t hurt” she hissed bluntly, but she looked confused, “...Where’s the other kid?”  
At the same time Emma murmured “Where’s Maya?” but was distracted again by the knife’s increasing pressure to her collarbone.

Maya’s POV

I am, to say the least, completely freaking out. The whole sixth sense thing was so weird! I haven't exactly seen the knife coming, but it was kind of like I felt the pain coming, so I had lept to the ceiling (that was still kind of crazy too) and crawled behind the crowd of Avengers without making as much as a sound.  
Only Spider-Man had noticed me, but for some bizarre reason, he didn’t say anything. He had simply glanced up - then looked at Black Widow’s intimidation with the rest of the Avengers.  
I exhaled a breath I didn’t realise I was holding and moved on. I think I’m safe now, but I don’t know how to get Emma and Hannah back without drawing attention to myself.  
The only thing I could think of was to see if her little similarity with Spidey would save them. It’ll either be the coolest or the last thing I do.  
I made a purposefully quite stomp with my foot on the concrete ceiling, and Spider-Man’s enhanced hearing picked it up. It was only a small twitch of the head, but he definitely noticed it. I stomped my foot again, and this time Spider-Man turned his head up to stare.  
Ok, this is where my plan stopped. Time to improvise, I guess.  
I unstuck my hand from the ceiling and motioned to his web-shooters, then to Black Widow’s knife, (should I call her Natasha?) and did the thwip hand motion to Widow. Spider-Man physically slumped and - I’m so glad the other avengers were distracted - pulled up the bottom half of his mask and mouthed I’ll do something else!  
I was kind of apprehensive, but also kind of close to dying, so I mouthed back do anything!  
Spider-Man nodded a bit quickly and pulled his mask down again.  
He paused before his mouth moved underneath the mask.  
“Nat!”  
All the Avengers turned to stare at Spidey and I quickly crawled away, behind a wall’s corner, so they wouldn’t see me behind them. I don’t think any of them saw me, luckily.  
Nat released the blades’ pressure to speak, and I noticed her hair looked kinda bouncy when she talked… Did the Black Widow do her hair for assassinating people? I shook the thought away to listen.  
“What, Pete?” She sighed a bit. I guess she’d be a little angry at him for interrupting her intimidation.  
“I-” Spider-Man stammered a bit but he got more confident, “I don’t think you should hurt them. Not yet at least. They’re…” he paused for words “They’re just kids.” He finished, and although it stung a bit for my friends to be called kids - in extension calling me a kid - I was very grateful.  
“Pete-” Tony Stark started, but Spider-Man seemed to not want to hear it.  
“Mister Stark! I can’t let you, Mister Barton and Miss Widow do this! It’s just…” He stopped for a moment and I briefly thought he was going to double-cross me, but he continued quickly, “We don’t know exactly what happened to them.”  
Tony Stark looked at Spider-Man oddly. Did he know I had convinced him to do something? did he-  
Tony huffed a bit, “Fine, Pete. But we’re putting them somewhere… safer. For us, I mean. Not for them.”  
Spider-Man visibly perked up and started his usual stream of babble again, and Tony just looked exasperated. I wonder if the fan fictions were right? Like they’re a father-son duo or something.  
“We still need to find the other kid, Tony,” said Hawkeye (should I call them by their first names?), “She could have escaped.”  
What other ki-  
Oh right, me.  
I crouched a bit lower in my hiding spot, but I heard them coming towards me before I could get comfortable, so I jumped out and ran to my friends.  
When I got to them - a bit too fast - Emma looked unrelentingly furious and Hannah looked surprisingly angry, too.  
“Where- How did you- Why?” Hannah was sputtering and looked like she was going to pass out.  
I shrugged a bit, “Spidey-Sense is useful.” I said simply; Hannah would understand. Same with Emma I suppose - they’re both huge nerds so-  
Hannah looked a bit confounded, honestly. “It’s so weird for us to have these powers, huh.”  
I shrugged; I honestly didn’t want to think about it. I’d probably get a huge headache. “Let’s just say thanks to them, huh? That’s how I got out of Black Widow’s scary knife-gra-”  
But I stopped because I felt an angry prickle behind my neck and said without thinking “Hey Mister Stark!”  
Both Emma and Hannah jumped as they noticed the billionaire standing behind them. Tony looked confused for a minute, then scowled, “Right. Copy abilities. You’ve got Pete- Spidey’s Spider-Sense, huh?”  
Emma, Hannah and I turned to see Natasha walking up beside Tony and glaring at the three of us.  
I decided to speak up first before the silence became awkward, ”You’re all a lot scarier than i thought you would be in real li-”  
But Emma elbowed me in the ribs before I could finish my sentence, and it dawned on me what I was going to say. Hannah didn’t say anything but rubbed her temples tiredly.  
Hawkeye looked tired too, but more bored rather than disappointed.  
“Can i…?” He asked, and I wondered what he meant… had they planned something?  
Natasha and Tony both nodded without a word, but Tony flashed a quick grin before saying, “G’night,” and started to walk away.  
Before I could ask what Clint Barton had meant, I felt my Spidey-Sense duly notify me to duck, but it didn’t seem too dangerous. I swiftly dropped to a crouch, anyway though, instinctively landing in the ‘Spider-Man pose’.  
I felt something whoosh over my head, but I more alarmingly heard skin being pierced and a quiet yelp from Emma and Hannah.  
I bounced up to my full height again and jumped towards my friends, just as I saw Hannah disgustedly pull a what looked to be a tranquillizer dart.  
“A-are you okay?” I yelled a bit loudly as I saw Emma do the same, but the dart in her right arm, while Hannah dropped her dart to the floor and stomp on it with a crunch.  
“Why didn’t the dart put us to sleep?” wondered Emma aloud, probably rhetorically, but Hannah supplied an answer as always;  
“I think it’s because of” She dropped her voice so only me and Emma could hear, “Our powers.”  
I heard Spider-Man squeak a bit in surprise and Tony Stark asked “What did she say?” with a curious look at us.  
Clint looked impatient, with another three blue arrows in his bow notched, but waited to hear what Spider-Man had to say,  
“They… They all have powers! enhancements, I mean. not just the spider-girl.” He said finally. I started running over to him to punch him or something, but I heard Tony speak first,  
“Clint, now! Another dose!”  
And before my new reflexes could tell me what to do, I felt unconsciousness drape over me like a blanket for the second time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters to make up for not posting in a week. Stay safe and don't get run over by a steamroller.


	5. Chapter Five ᕖ ( -∇- ) ᕗ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in a cell is great, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New formatting

Hannah’s POV

I woke up with a jolt. I didn’t remember much from last night, except for Clint Barton attempting to put me and Emma to sleep with darts. It didn’t work of course, because maybe our super soldier powers prevented it. But the second dose did work. He also put Maya to sleep. I started looking around the room. Was it metal? Vibranium? I looked at my hands which were aching really badly. They must have had handcuffs on at one point. 

Where were Emma and Maya? I frantically stood up searching the large-ish room for them. Wait, what if the Avengers had put us in separate rooms to prevent us from talking and planning an escape route out of the facility. I started having a mini panic attack. No, I couldn’t! Not now anyways. I slapped myself, trying to stop the panic attack. Ouch, that hurt. 

I looked through the teeny-tiny window on the door in front of me. It looked as if there was a guard beside the door. Hmm. I had a plan but the guard would have to… Oh, never mind he left. 

“EMMA! MAYA!” I stopped and listened for a reply. I heard a faint ‘here’.

Hmmm, judging by that softness of the sound they may be a bit far away. I quickly calculated everything in my head. They should be about fifteen to twenty metres away. Great, now I knew where they were. Yeah, that was my plan, amazing right? Note the sarcasm. I sighed, slumping back down on what looked like a bed. I stared up at the ceiling trying to think of my next plan when I heard a keypad. I listened to the sound, trying to discern the numbers’ different sounds. They all sounded the same - fantastic.   
There goes my other plan. 

I looked towards the door, the silhouette that stood was the Winter Soldier of all people. I gulped. He pushed some tray towards me. It had food on it and it actually looked good. I looked at it closely. Were they going to drug me? I gave the Winter Soldier a suspicious glare.

“Eat,” was all he said. I slowly took a bite of the food, still glaring at him. He leaned against the doorframe watching me eat. When I finished eating I pushed the tray back towards him. He stood for a bit staring at me. I didn’t know what to do so I just fiddled with my hands, looking at the ground.

“Aren’t you super-powered? Why aren’t you trying to escape?”

“I just don’t want to cause any more trouble than I already have,” I mumbled, still not looking up.

“Fair enough,” and with that he walked away, leaving me alone again.   
I wondered what guards Emma and Maya have. Did Maya have Spider-Man? Did Emma have Cap? Maya would probably be able to convince her guard to let her escape if it was Spider-Man. Emma would probably just try to escape but then fail, causing her to get into more trouble or get another shot to put her to sleep. 

Right now I wanted nothing to do with this, so I guess it was up to my friends to think of a plan, even though I was partly the brains of the group.

Maya’s POV

I woke up the next day with this somewhat coherent plan. I had realised during the night while trying to sleep, that I had basically super hearing and that if I got Emma or Hannah’s attention then I could communicate and maybe get us out. 

I thought about it for a minute. Well, with Hannah I could just pretend to be hurt or dying and then I’ll get her attention really quick. With Emma, I could just wait for Spider-Man go away and then I could make a big racket because we all know how much Emma hates loud ‘annoying’ noises.   
I decided to go with Emma because she’s closer, then I could actually do something instead of just sitting on the wall and freaking out Spidey. 

I started banging on the metal walls angrily, “EMMA!” I then started kicking at the walls. No sound. “EMMA! IF YOU DON’T LISTEN UP RIGHT NOW I WILL REVEAL YOUR CRUSH TO THE WHOLE FACILITY!” 

“WHAT THE HECK MAYA?!” Finally, I got a reply, “I don’t even have a crush.”  
Emma muttered. 

“I HEARD THAT!” I yelled, my voice getting sore.

“You did? Can you hear this?” Emma whispered.

“YEP!”

“And this,” Emma whispered even quieter but I still heard.

“YEHUH!”

“Wow. I don’t have a plan to escape. I’ve already tried so many times.” Emma whispered.

“ME EITHER!” I yelled back at her.

“What are those two doing?” I heard Hannah mutter.

“NOTHING!” I shout back at her.

“YOU HEARD THAT? Wow…. She heard that.” 

“YES!” 

“Do you have any plans on escaping?” Hannah spoke softly.

“NOPE!” I lied, hoping they’d understand that actually did, and I pressed against the wall towards Hannah.

“Can you hear me still?” I shouted, but slightly quieter.

“Yeah.”

“Ok, so I have a plan….”

Spider-Man, Cap and the Winter Soldier spoke up from outside the cells; 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CHILDREN DOING?”

“...What are you talking about?” 

“I hope you aren’t planning anything!”

“NOTHING!” we all answered back. I had a plan and it might just work this time.

All the friends waited until the guards were on break again until they spoke to each other. Maya wanted Emma and Hannah to break down the metal walls so that they could escape but she still needed to tell them.

Maya pressed up against the wall that she shared with Hannah, “I want you to break down the wall.”

“What the heck? You scared me! And I was in the middle of reading a book, thank you very much.” Hannah snapped at Maya, closing the book.

“Wait, they gave you a book?” Maya asked.

“No actually, I asked for one,” Hannah replied.

Emma scoffed, “From the Winter Soldier?”

“What happened to the whole ‘I’m terrified of the Winter Soldier thing?’” Maya enquired.

“Well, actually… yeah, I asked him.” Hannah sighed in defeat.

“Anyways, I was going you ask you about a plan,” Maya continued on.

-

“You want us to break down a wall for you?” Emma asked Maya.

“Well, yes. It could work though. It’s not like these walls are vibranium, I was able to make a dent, but I don’t think Spider-Man’s strength is as good as-” she cut herself off - the Avengers didn’t know about the whole super soldier situation, “As… Well ya’ know,”

Hannah sighed, “Let me get this straight. You want Emma and I to try and break down the wall,”

“Yeah! You guys’ are stronger than me… I think” her voice kept moving around, and Hannah just assumed she was getting restless, and jumping off the wall or something crazy.

“Where do you we’re gonna go after we escape?” Hannah glared at the wall… well, Maya but there was kind of a wall in the way.

“Undercover in the streets?” Maya asked hopefully.

“What if HYDRA finds us?”

“Oh, I forgot about that.” Maya’s voice saddened.

Hannah sighed, “It’s still worth a shot,”

“Yes!”

“But it’s not my fault if HYDRA or SHIELD finds us,” Hannah stated.

“Okay, now when are we gonna do this?”

“I don’t know. Now?” Emma spoke up.

“This might just be our only option. Let’s do this,” Maya high fived the wall and it just so happened that Hannah did as well.

“Cool,” they both said at the same time.

“Awww, what about me?” Maya looked to the other wall. She went over and high fived it, “Yeah!”

“Wait, guys lemme finish my book first,”

“Nerd!”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wooteena and I decided that we should change the formatting a little bit so that it'll be easier to read. By me and wooteena I honestly mean just her and me just going with it but that's beside the point. The point is that this new formatting will hopefully be easier to read. Anyways, as you can tell I don't have a schedule what so ever. At the beginning of this fic, I wanted there to be a schedule but after time it never happened so yeah. Alright everybody stay safe and don't get run over by a steamroller!


	6. Chapter Six ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they shall escapeth

Hannah took a deep breath in getting ready for the punch at the same time as Emma. 

“Okay, guys 3...2...1...GO!” Maya yelled.

BOOM! The punch made a loud racket. 

“OH MY GOD! I DID IT!” yelled Hannah jumping up and down.

“HURRY UP!”

“Oh, sorry.”

Hannah and Emma ran out of the hole and punched Maya’s cell. Maya ran out as well. 

“We don’t have time, let’s book it,” Hannah told them.

“Book it? Who says ‘book it’ anymore?” Maya asked while running.

“I do.”

Suddenly, a loud noise went off. It was a siren of some sort. Emma and Hannah looked behind them.

“Maya? MAYA?!” 

Hannah was frantically looking for Maya whilst trying to run as fast as she could.

“Hey guys, up here,” Maya called from above them.

“What the heck?”

“I have a plan,” she said, ignoring the confused looks, “but you gotta trust me.”

“What?”

“Be right back.” Maya started to half run - half jump - away.

“Wait, no. We’re trying to escape.”

Hannah shook her head disappointed. Should she go back for Maya? Nah, it was a plan she’ll get out. 

“What is she doing?” asked Emma.

“LOOK! WHAT I FOUND GUYS!” yelled an extremely excited Maya, sprinting back after what felt like two seconds at break-neck speed.

The figure that ran back didn’t exactly… Look like Maya, and for a moment Hannah thought Spider-Man had come back for revenge, but Hannah realised it was the Maya in a suit, screeching at top-volume.

Emma had looked ready to punch the spider-suited figure but must’ve realised the same thing Hannah had.

“Look!” Maya squealed gesturing to herself, “There are so many web combinations! There’s even an electri-”

“You- you… You stole a suit!” said Emma disbelievingly and walking up to Maya to examine the suit, “How does it even fit you?”

“I think Peter Parker’s short,” shrugged Maya and grinned, although no-one could see it.

“UH, NOT TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE!” yelled Hannah over the sirens, “BUT WE ARE KINDA GOING TO BE ATTACKED IF WE DON’T GET OUT OF HERE!”

“Oh yeah,” Maya started swinging away, but then falling, “Ouch! Wrong setting,”

Hannah pinched the bridge of her nose, “I’m gonna go now. You guys can get captured again it’s fine… Guys? Guys? HELP!”

Hannah started running as fast as she could. A guard was right behind her. Thankfully it wasn’t an Avenger, or she would have been dead-meat. Hannah skidded around a corner the guard hot on her tail. She expected it to lead to another hallway but instead, it was a dead-end with a huge floor to ceiling mirror.

Hannah tried to stop but then realised that her new powers made her four times faster than she would normally be. She held her hands out so that the glass wouldn’t hurt as much, felt the glass shatter and Hannah went tumbling down off the facility.

“AHHHH! THIS IS THE END FOR ME! I'M WAY TOO YOUNG TO DIE!”   
Hannah closed her eyes bracing for impact, but it didn’t come. Hannah opened one eye and saw herself swinging around the facility, being held by Maya haphazardly.

“MAYA! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!” she yelled over the wind, but Maya heard her easily.

“You didn’t really think that I would let you die now, would you?” Hannah could almost see Maya smirking from underneath the mask. 

“Spidey-Sense helps a tonne with the whole saving friends thing,”

“Um… Where’s Emma?” Hannah asked as they landed.

“Oh god,” Maya muttered, and turned to Hannah, “Er- I’ll be back,”

“Wai-”

“Try not to die! You have superpowers now!” yelled Maya and flung herself upward with her web-shooters.

“Oh no,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ik but hey, at least i posted something. Stay safe and don't get run over by a steamroller.


	7. Chapter Seven - Their first ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They be running

Hannah looked towards the tower, then the streets of New York. She didn’t know what to do. Sure she had super-soldier powers, but she still was a kid. 

Hannah sat down on a nearby bench, waiting patiently for Maya to come back with Emma. Hannah closed her eyes listening to the bustling streets of New York when she heard people becoming louder all of a sudden. Hannah opened her eyes and stood up. She gasped at the sight. The Winter Soldier was walking right towards her. Hannah thought of running but then realised that it was no use outrunning him. Okay, be brave 

Hannah. You can do this.   
Hannah balled her fists. She was ready, she was prepared, she was- 

“Please don’t kill me, I don’t want to die. I just got saved from nearly dying. Please.”  
Hannah curled up into a ball on the bench. She felt hot, wet tears roll down her cheeks. Her breathing got sharper and quicker. She didn’t care about showing weakness anymore. Hannah felt movement in front of her.   
Probably getting his knife ready so that he can kill me. She thought. Hannah slowly opened one eye, not being able to take the suspense anymore. 

Instead of seeing a sharp, gleaming silver knife Hannah saw a metal hand. Ahh! He’s going to choke me! 

“Take the damn hand already. I’m not going to fu-” he corrected himself,   
“freaking kill you.”

“I literally just escaped from a metal cell. How am I supposed to believe you.” Hannah paused to look up at the Winter Soldier, “Also Hawkeye drugged me.”

He scratched the back of his head, “Well, that was before I looked at the security footage in the alleyway you children appeared in and heard your conversation.” Hannah stiffened, “Don’t worry about your powers. I know about them. Oh and call me Bucky, please. It sounds like I am actually trying to kill you when you refer to me as the Winter Soldier.”

He stuck his metal hand out again. This time Hannah took it but still hesitantly. 

“Oh come on. Do you want me to make a speech about why you should trust me?” Bucky said a bit roughly. 

Hannah flinched, “S-sorry.”

“No, no I’m sorry. I’m not used to being around... children.” Bucky nodded his head towards his arm.

Hannah realised then quickly released it, “Sorry.”

Bucky sighed, “You have nothing to be sorry about. But I’m afraid the other Avengers still think your some sort of shapeshifter. Collect your friends and go, I’ll try to convince them.”

“But-” Hannah started, 

“Not the time,” Bucky snarled and started back to the facility, “Your friends will be here soon. Run!”

Before Hannah could protest again, Bucky ran back to the building and out of sight. Hannah thought of running after him, but she didn’t know where her friends were yet and needed to wait.

She wondered if she should call Maya - she did have her phone on her - but Hannah realised she’d probably be web-slinging still and wouldn’t pick up. Hannah sighed, raking out her phone looking through Twitter. She came across a video of Spider-Man. Instead, it wasn’t Spider-Man, it was Maya in the Spidey Suit that she stole, holding on to Hannah. She looked at the comments.

-

chai latte @chaisontea  
what the hell! It looks like friggin spider-man is running away from the avengers while saving a random kid falling from the facility??

-

I am confusion @isitkansas_or  
when you get into trouble with your teacher: gotta blast! *yeets out the window.*

Hannah laughed at the comments, but then quickly realised that they thought Maya was Spider-Man. Hannah looked up just in time to see Maya and Emma running from the facility. Hannah squinted, it looked like Emma was motioning for her to run away. 

Hannah quickly stuffed her phone into the pocket of her jeans and ran. She sprinted until she got to a far alleyway with no cameras - this time. Hannah, out of breath sat with her back against the wall. She saw Maya and Emma in the distance running towards her. Hannah closed her eyes feeling extra tired all of a sudden. 

“Hannah! Don’t fall asleep you still gotta tell us what happened! We saw the Winter Soldier run back inside the facility!” yelled Emma shaking Hannah awake. 

Hannah’s eyes opened suddenly, “Guys! Bucky’s on our side! He went to convince the other Avengers!”

“What?!”

“I know right? I thought he was gonna kill me.” Hannah said excitedly.

“So he’s going to help us?” Emma asked.

“I guess so.” replied Hannah, “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Hannah leaned over towards Emma and Maya with her phone, “You two are on Twitter now. I think people think you’re Spider-Man.”

“Hold up, what?” Maya was confused. 

“You should spray paint the suit like Miles did in Spider-Verse.”

“Ohh. That’s actually a really good idea- wait… Spider-Verse?”

Emma paused, “Uh. What about it?”

Maya put her hands to her mask dramatically, “We… came out of a portal… Got sent into an alternate dimension. Just like the movie” Maya listed off   
on her fingers and Hannah’s eyes widened.

“Oh no.”

“Oh gosh.” Hannah started, “Could our... Could something happen to our blood cells, like alternate Peter Parker?”

The friends all looked at each other, “Oh no.”

Emma cleared her throat, “Should we start glitching? That happened in Spider-Verse, right?”

Maya cleared her throat, ready for quizzing, “Uh, yeah. their blood cells start to decay-”  
Maya sharply stopped and fell to the ground suddenly, and started clutching her stomach.

“Maya!” Yelled Emma and Hannah, but just as they dropped beside Maya to help, they both felt a sensation that could only be described as your atoms being ripped from their form and fell to the ground with Maya. 

It was overwhelmingly painful; worse than breaking a bone or anything they had experienced, maybe it was closer to the sensation of drowning. They didn’t know.

But as soon as the pain started to become unbearable, it stopped.  
Emma heaved a breath in; it felt like she had been suffocating or something awful. Maya was silent, but she could hear her heartbeat accelerate.

“What,” breathed Hannah, “Was that?!”

“I think,” Maya huffed, “Something did happen to our blood cells.”

“Oh really? Ya’ think?” Emma snapped but then started wheezing.

Maya slowly sat up and almost peeled her mask off, but thought better of it, “They really cartoon-ized the feeling of your body being in the wrong universe, huh.”

“Less glitchy looking, anyway.” agreed Emma, sitting up with her.

“Guys? I think the Avengers still would wanna kill us if they saw this.” Hannah fretted, “Let’s just hope Bucky’s managed to convince the other Avengers that we’re,” Hannah stopped to cough, “Not murderous.”

“Yeah let’s just hope so,” Emma said, lying down on the concrete.  
Hannah looked toward the sky. She hadn’t even realised that it was evening. New York really did never sleep; it was just a city full of wonders. Hannah slowly felt sleepy. She looked over to Maya. She was slumped up against the wall, fast asleep. Emma was lying down on the concrete snoring softly. Hannah closed her eyes feeling sleep overcome her. 

I hope we don’t have to sleep in the alleyways again for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's me, Stormcloud. Im back again as you can see. So what do you guys think of Bucky siding with the girls? Also, I found this really cool book, Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. One of the characters, Cather is basically an introverted fanfic writer so I thought I would just inform you guys of that. Ok enough of my rambling nonsense. Stay safe and don't get run over by a steamroller.


	8. Thank You Guys So Much

I honestly cannot comprehend at the moment. Thank you all so so much for 100 hits. This literally means a whole lot to me. Who knew that my little fic would gain 100 hits. I honestly didn't think people would read this piece of crap. I didn't get why people freak out about this kind of stuff but now I know. asdfghjkldh!! 

Emma: Yo why the hell are you screaming? Im trying to concentrate.

Maya: Yeah like why the hell- wait did you just get 100 hits on this thing? Congrats man.

Emma: Does this mean we're famous now?

Hannah: No I think it just means that 100 people like read this or something I don't really know.

Maya: Guys! This is 100 hits we're talking about. This is a really big thing for the friggin author so shut up with your comments.

Emma: ...

Hannah: ...

Alright, guys, that's enough. Get back in there. *proceeds to shove characters back into fic*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed my way of saying thank you. I wanted something longer but I didn't know what to do. lmao. You should all now definitely stay safe and don't get run over by a steamroller. byers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, this is my first ever fic so plea be nice. Thanks to wooteena for helping me with this. Go follow her.
> 
> -
> 
> yo it’s wooteena aka that one twitter fic writer. i edit and create some of the chapters for this story uwu
> 
> anyway hydrate or die-drate and give feedback or ill take ur kneecaps <33


End file.
